


Honey

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Not at the hand of Lance or Hunk), Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Teacher Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: For one to say Hunk and Lance are in love is an absolute understatement. They’re completely and wholly absorbed in each other. Set to marry in the late summer, after spending so many years of their lives together. It was all going to be perfect. That was until Lance left Hunk without a single trace of where he’d gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Hance big bang! It took a lot of time and I hope you all enjoy it! Big thanks to Nikki, Cass, and Bria for beta'ing and helping sort out ideas!

For one to say Hunk and Lance are in love is an absolute understatement. They’re completely and wholly absorbed in each other. Set to marry in the late summer, after spending so many years of their lives together. It was all going to be perfect. That was until Lance left Hunk without a single trace of where he’d gone.

When Hunk arrived home earlier today he found almost all of Lance’s clothes missing from his side of the closet. The feeling of utter betrayal hit Hunk like a wave crashing into shore. He doesn’t even understand what he did wrong. They were so happy, so in love. At least, he thought they were. He had no reason to believe there was anything wrong with their relationship at all. Lance seemed so happy. Just this morning he had begged Hunk to stay in bed with him for 5 extra minutes. Was it all just for show? Was he only playing some kind of sick game with Hunk’s feelings? Seeing how long he could string him along? How far he could get him to go? 

Hunk sighs, sitting on the bed he shares with Lance. Well, used to share with Lance. He looks around the room, closet left open, Lance's missing clothes leaving it near empty. Similar to how Hunk's feeling right now. Empty. He wipes away a few stray tears and falls back onto the bed. Lance’s scent invades his nostrils, his pillow smells strongly of the honey shampoo and conditioner he uses. 

Why did Lance have to do this to him? After everything Hunk gave him. After all of the years they put into each other. It just doesn’t make sense. 

“Hunk, Lance, we’re here!” Keith’s voice rings through the small apartment. 

_ Fuck.  _ Hunk had long forgotten Pidge and Keith were supposed to stop by for dinner today. He's been too worked up over Lance’s disappearance. 

Keith peeks his head into the bedroom, smile dropping when he sees the look on Hunk’s face. “Is something wrong?” 

“He left,” Hunk whispers, tears sliding down his dusty cheeks. 

The looks of utter confusion on Pidge and Keith’s faces are expected. To them and everyone else, Hunk and Lance seemed to be the happiest couple around. The couple everyone wanted to be. So in love, so happy. 

Keith steps into the room, looking into their half-empty closet, not knowing what to make of this situation. 

“Did something happen? Why would he just get up and leave?” 

“I don’t know! Just this morning he was asking me to stay in bed with him for a little while longer, He didn’t want to let go… maybe it was his way of saying goodbye?” 

“I still don’t understand why he would just leave. You two are so happy together! The couple everyone wants to be!” 

“Apparently he wasn’t as happy as I am— was, Keith,”  Hunk sighs, his breathing feeling a little strained. 

“Maybe he got cold feet and went back home?” Pidge questions, picking up a picture of Hunk and Lance, the glass on the frame broken. They look so happy in that picture. It was taken right after their graduation. Lance’s arms wrapped tightly around Hunk as they smile widely at the camera. 

Hunk remembers that day so vividly. Lance was so happy to be there with him, even happier once he proposed. The look on Lance’s face when Hunk got down on one knee was absolutely priceless. Still in their caps and gowns, degrees in hand when he asked the love of his life to marry him. He remembers the way Lance cried, jumping into his arms as he frantically said yes. He was so damn happy to show off the new ring placed delicately on his left hand. He was so happy.  _ What happened? _

“Hunk, buddy, I know this hurts, but please don’t let this bring you down too much. If he’s going to do some shit like this and leave without even saying a word you clearly deserve better,” Keith says, drawing Hunk out of his own thoughts. 

Hunk nods, a feeling of complete numbness washing over his entire body. Why did it have to be Lance? He never thought Lance would do something this low. He barely even believes that Lance did this. It all feels like some kind of nightmare.  _ I need to be alone. _ He sighs, running his fingers through his hair and tugging on it gently. 

“I-I think you guys should leave. I really want to be alone right now.” 

Keith nods, giving Hunk’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “We’ll stop by tomorrow to see how you’re doing, okay?” 

Hunk nods, watching as Keith takes Pidge’s hand, leading her out of his room and out of the apartment. He’s left alone with his thoughts once again. He can feel the pain and sorrow consuming him, yet he has no desire to fix it. He just wants to sit and wallow in self-pity. 

Laying back on his bed he holds his left wrist up, carefully examining the tattoo that calls the inside of his wrist home. He reaches up, tracing his index finger over one of the small solar flares. The tattoo is beautiful, really; fiery orange lining the surface of the sun with a few spots of brighter yellow adding depth, small patches of black add subtle amounts of texture to complete the piece. He closes his eyes tight to keep any more tears from falling. Why did he let Lance convince him to get this thing? Every time he looks at it it's just going to be a reminder that he wasn’t good enough.  _ I wonder if Lance feels the same when he looks at his moon.  _

_ I gotta get up.  _ He knows himself, he continues to sit here, letting all of the negativity consume him he’ll never want to get out of bed again. 

It takes every fiber in his being to pull himself up from the bed and to the connected bathroom. A shower should help him feel a little better at least. He wastes no time stripping down and engulfing himself in the hot steam of the shower. The harsh spray relaxes his tired muscles, melting away little pieces of today’s stress. Still not enough to fade the looming sense of dread he feels when thinking about sleeping in his bed alone tonight. 

The man’s eyes focus on Lance’s honey shampoo, his eyebrows knitting closely together. Lance would never leave for an extended period without taking it with him. Was he really in that much of a rush to get out that he completely forgot to grab his favorite shampoo and conditioner? Hunk chews on his bottle lip, fingers ghosting across the bottle for a split second as he decides if he wants to make himself suffer just a little bit more. His fate is sealed when he pops off the top and the smell of honey, the smell of Lance, invades his nostrils. 

As the water starts to cool, all of the hot water being used, Hunk finishes up in the shower. He practically drowns himself in the sweet scent of honey. Once dried off he slides on his robe, opening the medicine cabinet to retrieve his toothbrush. He's met by Lance's skincare collection, it doesn't even look like he took the cleanser… something here feels  _ off.  _

He shakes off the uneasy feeling, brushing his teeth as fast as he can so he can just forget everything and sleep. He rubs his eyes and exits the bathroom, but stops in his tracks when he sees shiny silver sticking out from under his bed. He reaches down, pulling out a necklace. Lance’s necklace to be exact. The tiny globe filled with sand from a beach back home and tiny shells he collected with his grandmother years and years ago is perfectly intact, the only thing that seems off is the broken clasp. She made the necklace for him right before they moved to the states, telling him he’ll always have a little piece of home with him. Lance absolutely loves this necklace, never taking it off unless he has to. To have found it broken and under the bed starts to cloud Hunk’s mind with doubt. Maybe Lance didn’t leave him. Maybe he’s in trouble. Just as he’s about to stand he spots Lance’s ring sitting close to where he found the necklace. He picks it up, frowning deeply as he runs his thumb over the sapphires lining the outside of the band.

Hunk places the delicate necklace on his nightstand and picks his phone, deciding to give Lance’s mom a call, wondering if she knows anything about this. He places the phone to his ear, waiting patiently for her to pick up. Hopefully, she does. Hopefully, Hunk is just overthinking things. Hopefully, his fiance will return home. 

“Hunk? Is something wrong dear, you rarely call,” Lance’s mother’s sweet voice says.

He smiles sadly; he should definitely call more. “I’m sorry, Mama, I should be calling you more often… I actually wanted to see if you’ve heard from Lance today?” 

She draws in a worried breath, “He’s not a home with you?” 

“No… I came home and some of his clothes were missing. I-I figured he just left me, but then I found his necklace.” 

“His necklace?” 

“The one his grandma made for him.” 

“What!? He never takes it off. Hunk are you sure it’s his?” 

“Positive.” 

“This doesn’t sound right. First, he’s not calling and now he isn’t wearing his necklace. Hunk, something must be wrong,” She sounds frantic, her voice rising in pitch. 

"Mama, please calm down," Hunk whispers.    
"You tell me my son is missing and expect me to calm down?" She snaps back causing him to flinch. His stomach sinks. He really shouldn’t have said that she has every right to be riled up, her son is missing for fuck’s sake. 

“Mama—”

“No! You do  _ not  _ tell me to calm down when my son is missing!” She cuts him off, snapping once again. 

Hunk sighs, shoulders sagging.  _ That hurt. _ This is all probably his fault anyway. He probably did something to push Lance away and now he’s hiding away from everyone. He didn’t even tell his mom where he went; it has to be something terrible. Maybe even cold feet about the wedding. Maybe he realized he couldn’t commit to Hunk for a lifetime. Maybe he’d rather put all of his energy into his newfound career.  _ Maybe. _

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Hunk says, tone low and broken. 

“You need to find him. Call that cop friend of yours and  _ find my boy. _ ” Her voice feels like venom, coursing through his veins, a shiver runs down his spine. 

“I will, Mama,” he promises, silently hoping he can actually keep true to it. 

“I’m coming out as soon as I can.” 

Hunk nods, knowing she can’t see him. “We’ll find him.” 

They stay on the phone for a moment, exchanging quick, ‘I love you’s before Hunk hangs up. He then sighs and presses Shiro’s contact, deciding now is a good as time as any to give the cop a call, praying he’ll be able to help bring his missing lover home.

“Hey, Hunk, what’s up?” 

“Lance is gone,” he says with a sigh. 

“Keith told me he left, I'm really sorry to hear that, man.”

“I don't don't think he left me through.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think he's in trouble, Shiro. I found a lot of stuff that he would've taken with him. He hasn't even called his mom… I'm really starting to worry something horrible happened while I was away.”

Shiro takes a moment to register what Hunk had just said to him, probably wondering if Lance could really be missing or if Hunk is trying to come up with some answer other than being left mere months before his wedding date. 

“I know how it sounds,” Hunk breaks the silence, silent tears sliding down his rosy cheeks. “But I need you to believe me. I need you to help me find him. I  _ need _ him.” 

“I believe you,” Shiro says simply. 

A rush of relief washes over him. Having someone on his side will hopefully make this whole ordeal easier, especially since it's Shiro.

“Th-Thank you, Shiro,” he breathes out, voice cracking. 

“We’ll find him, Hunk, just get some rest okay? You’ve had a hard day.” 

“You’re probably right… I’ll call you tomorrow, maybe we can figure this shit out.” 

“We will. Goodnight, buddy.” 

“Goodnight, thanks again.” 

“It's the least I could do. I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“Okay.” With that Hunk hangs up, small smile lining his lips as he crawls into the comforting warmth of his bed. The feeling of comfort lasts for a split second before he realizes how alone he really is in the apartment. Too quiet. Too cold. Not right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hunk taps his fingers against the countertop, watching from one of the breakfast stools as Shiro and the rest of the police search his and Lan— er,  _ his, _ apartment for any possible clues as to what really happened to Lance. Shiro did keep to his promise. He  _ did _ call the other day like he said he would. They talked about it all through and yesterday Shiro decided he would try to help in one of the best ways he can. But Hunk hates this, watching them inspect his home with a fine tooth comb. Hopefully, with all of this, they come up with some sort of lead as to what could’ve happened to Lance. Looking for any signs of foul play. Looking to see if something actually happened to him or if Hunk just doesn’t want to come to terms with being left. 

From the looks of it, they aren’t going to find anything. Hunk wouldn’t have suspected anything if he didn’t find Lance’s skincare, shampoo, ring, and necklace. He could see why he would have left the ring, but leaving everything else doesn’t make sense. He knows damn well Lance paid good money for all of his creams, scrubs, and various other beauty products. Plus he loved his job, he said himself that didn’t care what he was doing with his life as long as he still got to teach those kids. 

He had been so damn excited to take on the job. Getting hired practically right after graduation. He was so excited to start even took on one of the summer teaching positions. After his first day, the excitement to start in the fall only grew. Each day he’d come home with the brightest of smiles on his face. He was really doing what he loved. It was easy to see how much joy it brought him to come up with new and fun ways to engage all of the kids. His enthusiasm towards it all, especially towards starting his full-time position in the fall, warmed Hunk’s heart. His enthusiasm is one of the reasons he doesn’t want to believe Lance left him. There’s just no way he would want to leave those kids… but maybe he didn’t. Maybe he found someplace to live near the school, away from Hunk so he could escape being tied down to him for the rest of his life. He probably did find somewhere closer to the school so he could live out his dream alone. The mere thought of committing to someone like Hunk for the remainder of his days probably scared him off. Maybe he’s better off on his own. 

“You holding up okay, bud?” Shiro asks, taking a seat next to Hunk. 

“What if they accuse me, Shiro? What if they think I did something wrong? Or what if he’s actually left me? Maybe something did happen to him and we’ll nev—” 

“Woah, hey, slow it down a little. No one is accusing you here. You just have to hold out and we’re going to find him.” 

“Then why did they ask me all of those questions? It sure feels like I’m some sort of suspect in all of this.” Hunk is clearly starting to panic, the pressure of the situation setting in. Getting to him, breaking him down, ruining him. This all getting to be too much for his poor tired soul. What wrongdoings did he commit to having his fiance turn up missing and then have the police grill him with questions like he did something wrong?

“Hunk, we’re all on your side here. I know you didn’t do anything. Everyone knows how much you love him, but we still have to do this. It’s part of the job. I promise to be right here by your side through this all.” Shiro places his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, gazing deep into his eyes, trying to show him how much he cares for and supports him. 

Hunk gives Shiro a small nod, trying to act like he’ll be fine. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” 

He nods again, watching as Shiro walks off to go talk with his co-workers. Probably trying to convince them he had nothing to do with this. 

Hunk sighs, the support is nice and all, but it isn’t bringing Lance home any faster. He just wants it all to be over. To wake up from this nightmare. He knows that isn’t going to happen. He knows this is all too real, but he still hangs onto that thread of hope that’ll all be okay. That’s all just some kind of sick dream that he’ll wake up from tomorrow morning. 

Hunk squeezes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. How the hell is he supposed to handle all of this by himself? Lance had always been such a huge part of his support system and he’s gone. Vanished into thin air leaving Hunk alone and empty. 

“Hunk…” Shiro’s voice breaks through the silence once again. Soft and low as if he’s afraid Hunk will shatter if he raises it too much.  

“What?” His tone comes out harsher than he had intended but doesn’t seem to faze the cop at all. 

“We’re wrapping up now. We couldn’t find any signs of foul play, we don’t have any leads, we don’t really have a case at all.” Shiro sighs, his gaze not quite meeting Hunk’s.

“So what are you saying?” Hunk presses. 

“We have to close the case. We don’t have any evidence it just looks like he le—” 

“I thought you were on my side!” Hunk yells, but not loud enough to draw any attention. 

“I  _ am _ .” 

“It sure doesn’t seem like it!” 

“If you would let me finish!” Shiro yells back, his composure breaking down. 

Hunk groans, carding his fingers through his chocolate brown locks. “I’m sorry.” 

“I want you to call me if you find anything else. Keep me updated on everything. I told you I’ll be here for you and I’m going to stick to my word.” 

“I appreciate it.” 

Shiro smiles softly, pulling Hunk in for a tight hug. “I have to get going, but Matt and I are going to grab dinner once my shift is over. You’re welcome to come if you’re feeling up to it.” 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m going to pass. I'd rather be alone right now.” 

Shiro pats his shoulder and nods. “I get it. Call me if you have any problems are need anything. I’ll be here as soon as I can.” 

“Will do.” Hunk tries to smiles, but he’s been feeling so exhausted. He barely slept last night, mind always going back to the what-ifs. The bed felt too cold even though Lance would hog all of the covers when he was here, Hunk still felt warmer with him by his side. He didn’t know being left could put such a big hole in his life. He hadn’t realized just how often Lance was around, how big of an impact he had on daily life. Being apart like this just… hurts. 

Hunk tries to shake all of the negative feelings as he watches the officers leave but once they’re all gone the thoughts just hit him harder. The officers were distracting, allowing him to push away the feelings of utter loneliness. The other person he feels like really understands him is Lance’s mother but after last night he’s been kind of avoiding, not ready to have to his soul crushed again so soon. Having Shiro around was nice in a way but after a while having so many people in such a small area asking so many questions started to get to him.

Once all of the officers clear out the apartment Hunk drags himself back into his bedroom. Limbs feeling impossibly heavy as he attempts to bury himself in the comforter. For something that has comfort right in the name, it isn’t very comforting. 

He pulls his arm out from the cocoon of blankets and stares at his tattoo. Could Lance have really left him? Left everything they built together like it was nothing? Honey shampoo and skin care routines are easy to replace, but he still doesn’t understand why Lance would have left his necklace. He had always cherished that necklace holding it near and dear to his heart. 

Maybe he went back home. He wouldn’t need it if we went back home to the beaches. The whole point of the necklace was so he could always have a little piece of home with him but if he is home he wouldn’t need the small reminder. Going all the way home could explain why he didn’t take his beauty products. He could easily get his subscriptions rerouted to a new address.  

He could have moved closer to the school too, making his commute a little easier for him every day. Or maybe he moved to a different school entirely. It wouldn’t exactly be hard for him to find a new job. He’s so kind and caring, always willing to help anyone in need. Even in the few short months, he’s been working he’s surely made an impact and a decent reputation for himself. Never late, always smiling, willing to stay after, or help those ‘problem’ children. Although Lance never believed the children were the problem. 

Why did it have to be Lance? Out of all the people that could have left him throughout his life, why did it have to be Lance? He had brought so much light into Hunk’s life when they met all of those years ago on the playground. As embarrassing as it is Hunk will always remember that day fondly. He had been upset, nothing seemed to go right at all. Being the new kid around didn’t exactly help either. But Lance was right there by his side, bright, bubbly, and ready to help. 

Hunk had been crying that day. Dropping his cookie was the straw that broke the camel's back. He had been waiting for it all day. One his mom made just for him and he dropped it on the cafeteria floor. He held it together long enough to get outside. He sat far away from everyone in the grass, facing the fence with his back to the rest of the kids. He was really hoping no one would bother him, but that never stopped Lance before. 

Before Hunk could even process what had happened Lance was sitting right next to him bombarding him with questions so fast he couldn’t answer even if he tried. Hunk had figured he just came over to make fun of him like all of the other kids had. No one really seemed to like Hunk back that, apparently Lance didn’t get the memo. He didn’t seem to care at all. He was more than happy to just ramble on about anything and everything. 

“Why’re you crying anyway?” Lance asked. “You shouldn't be crying on such a nice day.” This time he actually gave Hunk enough time to answer to. 

“I dropped my cookie,” he said, tiny voice cracking slightly. 

“S’all? You can have my cookie then. My mama gave me two just in case.” Before Hunk could say anything back Lance was already fishing the cookie out of his pocket. He grinned at Hunk as he unwrapped the cookie from the cling wrap, shoving it into his hands before he could even think about protesting. 

“Why are you being so nice?” 

“Mama says I should be nice to everyone… and I was new before. Not having friends sucks so now you don’t even have to worry anymore because you have me!” The way Lance said it made it seem like Hunk had just won the lottery, and in a way he did. 

For the first time since arriving at the school Hunk actually smiled and it was all because of Lance.

Hunk smiles fondly looking back at the memory. Lance had always been by his side, it makes him wonder what had changed. What had caused him to snap and leave? Had Hunk become too dependent on Lance for emotional support? Was he draining him? 

Hunk groans and turns on his side, trying to push all of the thoughts of Lance away. He needs to at least try to get a good night's rest. He’ll probably be able to call off Monday but that won’t last forever. If Lance really did leave him he’ll have to get over it sooner rather than later.  


	3. Chapter 3

Hunk knows he shouldn't but he can’t help scrolling through Lance’s instagram, looking for any hints of a new life he may be living. Ever since Lance left he’s been keeping a close eye on all of Lance’s social medias. Hunk loves the man but he can barely go a day without posting at least  _ something. _

When they had first made their relationship official way back during their freshman year of high school Lance posted nearly every single photo they had ever taken together. Facebook status updated immediately. Which now gives Hunk a little sliver of hope that he didn’t leave, but that means something had to have happened to Lance which just worries him even more. Lance has always had an active social media presence and now it's just gone… kind of like him.

He really shouldn’t be worrying about this all so late. He should be asleep, he’ll have to go back to work eventually. If he keeps calling off they’re going to end up firing him. His boss did seem somewhat understanding but she’s going to get fed up with him at some point. 

Hunk groans, rolling over onto his stomach as he scrolls through Lance’s instagram again. So many pictures of him and Lance litter his account. Pictures of them at home in bed, pictures of them on vacation, pictures of them at dinner, pictures of them doing just about anything. It all hurts Hunk’s heart. He wants to be able to go back in time to when every single one of these pictures were taken and just love Lance a little harder than he did. To cherish every moment they had together like it was their last. 

A single tear slides down his cheek. He still doesn’t understand why Lance would have wanted to leave him. They have so many amazing memories together and could’ve made even better ones given time. The love between them felt so true and genuine, Lance leaving doesn’t make any logical sense in Hunk’s brain but he can’t seem to shake it. Lance didn’t have any bad blood with anyone around. He was liked by everyone he knew, why would someone ever want to intentionally hurt him? It just doesn’t make sense. 

The sound of Hunk’s phone receiving a message tears him from his thoughts. Who the hell would be texting him this late? He squints at his phone, unlocking it then pulling the notification bar down. His eyebrows knit together when he sees the message is from Lance. 

Hunk’s finger hovers over the message from Lance, unsure of what it could contain. Maybe he’s just gloating about his new life. Or maybe he needs help. Hunk decides not to dwell on it for too long and clicks the message. 

A picture of Lance’s moon tattoo pops up. Soft blue fills the surface of the moon with touches of grey filling in the craters. Beautiful just like Lance. He never thought he’d miss seeing something as small as a tattoo yet here he is. 

When he first came to Hunk with the idea of matching tattoos he was reluctant until Lance showed him what he wanted. Telling Hunk he should have the sun since he’s just like it. Warm and bright, bringing life to anyone around. Hunk wanted to argue but he really couldn’t when Lance explained to him why he wanted the moon. 

“The moon controls the tide. The ocean is one of the things I love most… and I don’t think I’d be able to live without your light,” Lance explained like it made all the sense in the world. But Hunk couldn’t argue, no, he could never argue with something like that, something that felt so right and fit them so perfectly. The amount of joy it brought to Lance when Hunk agreed to the tattoos was absolutely priceless. Nothing would ever be worth more than that to Hunk. Lance’s happiness had always meant everything to him. 

Hunk shakes his head, trying not to think about the past too much right now, Lance just sent him a text and he hasn’t even read it. He got stuck on the tattoo and the happy memories it holds. Hunk’s eyes scan over the message and then again and then again. Eyes not believing what they're reading. 

‘Help me.’ stares Hunk right in the face. So simple yet so complex. Apparently, his hunch had been right. Something  _ did _ happen to Lance he just doesn’t know what. He needs to find out. He needs to find him. He’s finally going to get his baby back and he’s going to give him as much love as humanly possible. 

“Holy shit,” Hunk breathes out and shoots up from his bed. “Holy shit, I have to call Shiro!” Hunk jumps up and tries to run over the door but gets caught up in his blankets and falls on the floor. 

“Oh fuck,” he groans and rolls onto his back. Okay, trying to run while wrapped up in blankets probably wasn’t the best idea. Without getting up from the floor he opens his contacts and finds Shiro’s pressing the call button as fast as he can. 

Hunk anxiously waits for the cop to answer, he actually prays that he does. He’s probably sleeping by now its late as hell but this is important, he’ll understand. He said to call him if he found anything new about Lance’s whereabouts and well, this is something new. 

“Hunk?” Shiro asks, sounding tired and groggy. Hunk had been right, he was sleeping, but he doesn’t really feel that bad. Finding Lance is far more important than sleep. 

“Shiro! It’s him!” 

Shiro groans, “What are you talking about dude, it's almost 3 in the morning.” 

“Lance! Get your ass up and over here now!” Hunk’s voice grows more frantic as the phone call drags on. 

“Wait seriously?” Shiro asks even though he knows Hunk would never mess with him like that.

Hunk scoffs as if he’d joke about something like this. “Yes! Now, are you coming or what?” 

“Yeah, yeah! I’ll be right there. I just, Matt’s probably going to whine about me leaving...” Shiro trails off.

“Bring him along too, he can help me trace Lance’s phone just hurry up,  _ please. _ ” He sounds so broken and lost. This little sliver of hope is the only thing that’s keeping him going. 

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

“Thank you,” Hunk sighs, already feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He’s going to bring his boy home. 

Shiro makes some weird sound of confirmation and hangs up. Hunk doesn’t bother getting up from the floor. He just lays there, staring up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, sighing deeply. He’ll have him in his arms again soon. Wrapped up tightly in his warms arms, safe, secure, and loved.

“I miss him,” he says out loud, just to say it, knowing no one can hear him. He feels like he’s said it probably a million times over the last few days. Lance has only been missing for a for about five days now, but they’ve been the longest days Hunk has ever lived through. 

The sound of knocking soon fills the apartment. Hunk frantically pulls himself off the floor, still tangled in blankets as he dashes towards the door. He almost trips over the blankets again but he doesn’t let it stop him. He swings the door open, face slightly flushed due to how fast he just ran from his room. Shiro gives him a quizzical look but shrugs it off, pushing past Hunk with Matt. 

“Well hello to you too,” Hunk says while shutting the door behind them. 

“It's too early for formalities,” Matt groans, throwing himself onto the couch. 

“Told you he’d be whiny.” 

Hunk shrugs and walks over to his computer. “Come on, Matt, we have to find him.” 

“Just track his location it shouldn’t be that hard.” 

Matt’s right. It really shouldn’t be that hard at all but if Hunk’s being completely honest he just wants the support. He knows he has to work as fast as he can, they could be moving right this second. Hunk sighs staring at the blank computer screen in front of him. 

“I can’t do this.” Hunk frowns, placing his head in his hands. He can’t focus, this is all too much. 

Matt moves from his place on the couch and places his hand gently on Hunk’s shoulder. “Scooch over, I got this.” 

Hunk breathes out a sigh of relief and moves over, allowing Matt to take over the reigns. 

“We’ll find him, I know we will.” He doesn’t bother to look up from the computer, already focusing on the task at hand. 

Hunk wants to believe him, he really does but it's so hard for him to believe anything at this point. He just wants to bring Lance home and give him all of the love he has to offer. Lance probably deserves all of the love and support he can get after this… whatever this is. There’s no telling what he’s gone through these last few days. 

“Found him!” Matt announces, breaking through the icy silence in the room. 

Hunk’s heart leaps out of his chest. He’s going to finally bring Lance home. Just as they’re all about to walk out of the house Hunk’s phone starts to ring. He answers the phone without even looking to see who’s calling, wanting to spew a few choice expletives to ever thought it’d be appropriate to call him now. 

“Hunk!” 

“Mama?” 

“Hunk! I’m at the airport I need you to pick me up, we’re going to find my baby.” 

Hunk smiles softly, “Shiro and I are going to go get him right now. Matt will come pick you up.” 

“You found him? I want to come with you!” she sounds frantic, clearly excited to finally be able to talk to her son again. 

Hunk sighs, pushing Shiro and Matt out of the apartment, “Mama, we don’t have time to get you right now, we’ll meet you and Matt after we get him.” 

Lance’s mama sighs then agrees that finding Lance now is more important than anything else. 

The boys waste no time getting down to the parking garage, Matt taking Shiro’s car, Shiro and Hunk taking Hunk’s car. Hunk tenses as they get closer to the address, his heart clenches and butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

“You doing okay?” 

“Peachy,” He sighs, running his fingers through his hair and giving it a soft tug. 

“We’re almost there, we’ll have him back home in no time. Just… try to calm down a little?” 

“How am I supposed to calm down when my fiance is somewhere out here after everyone else just told me to give up on it? That he just left? I-I should have looked harder, I knew it looked too suspicious. Fuck, Shiro, I should ha—” 

“Hey!” Shiro cuts him off, “This is not your fault, Hunk, you had no idea what was even going on there’s no way you could have found him any sooner than we did. What matters now is that you’re out here looking for him right now.” 

Hunk swallows hard and looks down at his hands. Now is not the time for him to be beating himself up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) If you like my fics and want to support me consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro)?


End file.
